elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Momo (Benidorm)
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Momo lebt im Park Terra Natura Benidorm in der spanischen Region Valencia. Herkunft aus Birma Momo wurde etwa 1985 in Myanmar geboren. Ihr Geburtsdatum, das sich bei etlichen Elefanten aus Birma findet, wird mit dem 03.10.1985 angegebenEAZA – EEP Asian Elephant Studbook 2008, auf www.rotterdamzoo.nl, S. 18. Leben im St.-Vrain-Safaripark, Frankreich Momo reiste zusammen mit den Kühen La Grande und La Petite auf Vermittlung des Tierhändlers van den Brink, der in jenen Jahre etliche Elefanten aus Birma importierte, im Jahr 1990 in den St. Vrain Safaripark südlich von Paris, wo die drei Kühe gemeinsam etwa acht Jahre verbrachten. Über die dortige Haltung ist nichts bekannt. Im Park erhielten die Tiere ihre französischen Namen, wobei "Momo" eine Variante des französischen Wortes für "Mama" (Maman) darstellen sollte, während bei den beiden anderen Kühen einfach die Größe die Grundlage ihrer Namen wurde. In der Auffangstation im Safaripark Gänserndorf, Österreich Auf Vermittlung des Vereins Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V., der von den Abgabeplänen hörte, wurden die drei Kühe an den Safaripark Gänserndorf in Österreich abgegeben. Da die Kühe noch im Besitz des Händlers van den Brink waren, musste mit ihm über den Transfer verhandelt werden, wobei auch Zirkusunternehmen Interesse zeigten. In Gänserndorf war die Einrichtung einer Elefanten-Auffangstation für schwierige Elefanten aus Zoos und Zirkussen geplant. Die Verhandlungen mit dem Tierhändler ergaben eine Überführung der Tiere nach Gänserndorf am 11.03.1998. Einige Monate später wurden die Elefantenkühe auch vom Safaripark gekauft. Die Kühe wurden zunächst in einem Provisorium untergebracht, hatten tagsüber aber eine Anlage von einem Hektar mit Baumbeständen zur Verfügung. In Gänserndorf erwies sich La Petite, die kleinste der drei Kühe, als gefährlich und unverträglich mit den beiden anderen und musste mit großer Vorsicht behandelt werden. Zur Zucht im Port Lympne Wild Animal Park, England Im Oktober 1999 wurden die drei Kühe zu Zuchtzwecken in den Port Lympne Wild Animal Park gebracht, nicht ohne auf La Petites Gefährlichkeit hinzuweisen. Dennoch kam es dazu, dass La Petite einen Pfleger tötete. Während Momo und La Grande nach einigen Monaten nach Gänserndorf zurückkehren sollten, erfolgte La Petites Reise dorthin mit der Absicht, sie - wegen der Unverträglichkeit mit den beiden Kühen - in die dortige Elefantengruppe zu integrieren. Sie blieb also länger in Port Lympne, tötete dort aber einen Pfleger und wurde daher Anfang 2001 an den Zoo Ramat Gan (Israel) abgegeben, wo die Elefanten ohne Pflegerkontakt gehalten werden. Während Momo und La Grande von dem dortigen Bullen Luka zweimal gedeckt wurden, paarte sich der Bulle Bindu mit La Petite, und sie brachte am 12.05.2002 in Ramat Gan ein Bullkalb zur Welt, das sie jedoch sogleich tötete. Zweiter Aufenthalt in Gänserndorf und Frühgeburt Momo und La Grande kehrten am 19.03.2000 nach Gänserndorf zurück. Bei Rückkehr war Momo trächtig, sie verlor ihren Nachwuchs aber frühzeitig und hatte am 10.12.2000 eine Frühgeburt eines neun oder zehn Monate alten Fötus. Seitdem hat Momo keine Kälber mehr geboren. Bereits im August 2000 war die frühere Zirkuselefantin Citta zu ihnen gestoßen, und Ende 2002 kamen auch die drei Freundinnen Yasmin, Tanja und Motki ebenfalls aus Port Lympne zu ihnen. Allerdings war der Aufenthalt nur von relativ kurzer Dauer, denn es zeichnete sich ab, dass der Park wegen wirtschaftlicher Probleme schließen musste. So reisten zunächst Yasmin, Tanja und Motki Ende August 2004 weiter in den Park Terra Natura Benidorm, der für seine neue Anlage Elefanten aus verschiedenen Zoos in Europa aufkaufte. Momo und La Grande folgten am 27.05.2005 dorthin, und schließlich wurde auch Citta dorthin gebracht. Nach Momo benannt ist ein Verein, der versuchte, den Safaripark und insbesondere die Auffangstation letztlich erfolglos wieder zu eröffnen. Demzufolge war Momo die Leitkuh der Gruppe in Gänserndorf. Leben in der Terra Natura Benidorm, Spanien In der Terra Natura Benidorm trafen Momo und La Grande etliche Kühe wieder, denen sie bereits in Gänserndorf und Port Lympne begegnet waren. Die Gruppe war allerdings heterogen, so dass es gewisse Unverträglichkeiten gab, was allerdings durch ausreichende Ausweichmöglichkeiten kompensiert werden konnte. Seit 2006 lebte auch der frühere Port Lympner Bulle Luka dort. Da der Park wohl aus Kostengründen nach einigen Jahren mehrere Kühe abgab, schrumpfte die Gruppe auf heute vier Kühe und den Bullen Luka, wobei alte und neue Freundschaften bei der Abgabe berücksichtigt wurden. Übrig blieben neben Momo und La Grande die ebenfalls aus Birma stammende Khaing Soe Soe (Kaisoso), der nachgesagt wird, sie habe die beiden anderen bereits aus der Heimat gekannt, sowie die langbeinige Pequenta (Petita), die lange im Zoo Barcelona gelebt hatte. Auch diese beiden Kühe freundeten sich miteinander an, und es wird berichtet, Kaisoso habe sich darum bemüht, die eher gemiedene Petita in die Gruppe zu integrieren. Ein Besuchsbericht von 2011 erläutert, die Elefanten hätten in zwei Gruppen gestanden, einerseits Momo und La Grande mit dem Bullen Luka sowie Kaisoso und Petita an anderer Stelle. In der Terra Natura sind die Elefanten mit Hirschziegenantilopen vergesellschaftet. Von Momo und ihrer langjährigen Gefährtin La Grande (hier Lagran genannt) wird auch aus dem Jahr 2009 berichtet, sie hätten mit der spanischen Schauspielerin Elsa Pataky für einen Spielfilm vor der Kamera gestanden. Weblinks *Momo (Maman) at Terra Natura theme park, Benidorm, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *International Zoo News, Gänserndorf Safaripark, Austria, Informationen zur Abgabe nach Port Lympne und Momos Frühgeburt auf www.zoonews.co.uk. *Stellungnahme des Elefanten-Schutz Europa e.V., zu den Elefanten in Gänserndorf auf www.tigerforum.de. *MOMO-VEREIN ZUR RETTUNG UND ARTERHALTUNG ASIATISCHER ELEFANTEN, Homepage des Vereins Momo auf www.momo-exotenauffangstation.at. *Petita, a 'elefanta fea' de Terra Natura, cumpre 39 anos, Artikel zur Geschichte von Petita mit Vermutungen über die "Kindheitsfreundschaft" von Kaisoso mit Momo und La Grande auf elprogreso.galiciae.com. *Elsa Pataky rueda varias escenas en Terra Natura Benidorm, Mitteilung des Parks zu den Dreharbeiten mit Momo und "Lagran" auf www.terranatura.com. *(Terra Natura Benidorm) Des antilopes dans l'enclos des éléphants !, Information zur Vergesellschaftung auf actuzoo.forumactif.com. *Terra Natura, Benidorm 13-04-2011, Besucherbericht zu den Elefanten auf www.zoosite.nl. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Saint Vrain Safaripark Kategorie:Österreich Kategorie:Safaripark Gänserndorf Kategorie:Zoo Port Lympne Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Terra Natura Park Benidorm Kategorie:Leitkuh